Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters)
is the defense team in Ultraman X. History An Ultra Flare from the Sun had enveloped the Earth, causing all the Spark Dolls lying dormant in the land and ocean to be brought back as monsters and Aliens. In order to counter the violent monsters and alien invasions that were happening one after another, humanity formed a special defense team, Xio, armed with the latest technology. Members is the captain of Xio. He firmly believes in understanding the enemy, trying to become friends with them instead of defeating them. While he understands that often monsters must be fought, he does not give up on his belief that humans should coexist with them, a trait he shares with Daichi. - Sayuri Tachibana= Sayuri Tachibana is the deputy captain of Xio. She is mostly gentle but can be severe, acting as a mother to the team. She is in charge of strategy planning and analysis. She is also an expert in lifesaving. - Takeru Yamagishi= Takeru Yamagishi is the operator of communications. He is very dutiful. - Wataru Kazama= Wataru Kazama A high school rugby player, is very clumsy, but has a strong sense of justice. He is a good shooter and operates the special investigations vehicles. He pairs with Hayato Kijima, though always seeing each others as rivals (this trait even affected their operations), but sometimes their teamwork often going out well. While Hayato pilots the Sky Musketty, Wataru would ride shotgun and control the firing assaults. - Asuna Yamase= Asuna Yamase is a ground combat personnel and skilled in martial arts combat. She is capable of piloting the Land Musketty single handedly and assigned to operate alongside Daichi in assigned missions. While seemingly a tomboy, she actually has a keen fashion sense. - Hayato Kijima= Hayato Kijima is Wataru's rival in the team, yet ironically were assigned as partners by Captain Shotaro. However, even if they are always at odds, their teamwork sometimes turn out just fine. Hayato is an expert of aerial combat, piloting Sky Musketty while Wataru controls the firing system. - Chiaki Matsudo= Chiaki Matsudo is in charge of communications, ect, working from the Xio headquarters, due to this, making her partnered with Takeru. Her hobby is music. }} Research and Development section lab team is a member of Xio and the human host of Ultraman X. While he works in Xio's lab team, he can also be called into action whenever needed. He believes in trying to get along with monsters, a trait he shares with his captain. - Dr. Guruman= Dr. Guruman An Alien Fanton, is Xio's analyser and inventor. He is the only one that awares of Daichi's double life as Ultraman X, yet keeps this as a secret as well as helping him, starting with the creation of MonsArmor. - Rui Takada= Rui Takada is a young genius scientist of the lab team and Xio's mood maker. - Mamoru Mikazaki= Mamoru Mikazuki is a young genius scientist of the lab team. }} Xio Personnel Equipment *Xio Suit: The standard uniform Xio members wear. It is a universal suit, as it comes with life-sustaining function to let the members be able to withstand extreme heat and cold. The Xiomet and Xio Tactical Vest can be mounted on it , depending on the alert level. *Xio Tactical Vest : A special strengthened alloy protector that be worn over the Xio Suit during combat. It is protective and light. *Xiomet: A Special strengthened alloy dedicated helmet. It can not only protect the head from the shock, it can communicate in conjunction with the XiOdevisor. *Xio Devizer:A multi-use device that all Xio personnel carry. It can be used to communicate with other members. It can also be used to scan the data in Cyber Cards and to analyse monsters. *Xio Bazooka: A large bazooka *Ultlaser: A Super strong custom blaster made by combining the Ultra booster to the ray gun Xio blaster. Doctor Guruman made this by analyzing the power of Ultraman X. **Ultra Booster: TBA **Xio Blaster: A ray gun that Xio personnel use in combat. It can also be used as a tranquilizer gun. *Cyber Cards: Cards created to contain Cyber Kaiju. They were made based on the data of Spark Dolls, collected by Xio when the team managed to defeat a monster. XiO Blaster.jpg|Xio Blaster Ultriser.jpg|Ultlaser Ultra Booster.jpg|Ultra Booster Wow ultraman lookalike gun.jpg|Ultlazer firing Ultra Beam-like attack XiO Bazooka.jpg|Xio Bazooka XiOdevisor.jpg|Xio Devizer Spark Dolls in possession *Gomora: In Daichi's possession *Eleking: Acquired at some point of unknown time *Demaaga: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster *Birdon: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster *Telesdon: Retrieved from the disappeared remains of Underground Woman *Bemstar: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster *Black King: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster *Rudian: Confiscated from Alien Gold tE-rU, now returned to him *Gargorgon: Acquired after Ultraman X and Rudian defeated the monster *Zetton: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster Musketty Systems *Xio Musketty *Xio Aramis *Xio Porthos *Xio Athos Gallery UPG-XIO.jpg UPG-XIO_II.jpg Category:Ultraman X Category:Attack Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Organizations Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Earth Defense Organizations